Princess Bebek
by Nevin c'Edelweys
Summary: Dia sangat manis dan lucu. Dia juga uniq; para gadis remaja lainnya memilih Barbie sbg mainannya, namun dia lbih menyukai Bebek. Dia sangat manja tp aku sangat menyayangi dan mencintainya. Bagiku.. dia adalah Princess Bebek ku. Siapa aku? Read to Find Out


**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

**.**

**.**

Krrriing…!

Suara dering jam beker ku terdengar. Aku pun bangun dari tempat tidur sambil menguap karena masih ngantuk.

_Jangan tanay kenapa aku masih ngantuk._

Hari ini hari minggu. Biasanya hari minggu digunakan untuk bersantai dan menghabiskan waktu bersama keluarga. Namun tidak bagi ku. Bagi ku dan Hanabi, hari minggu tetaplah sama seperti hari-hari lainnya. Bahkan mungkin di hari minggu sama sekali tidak ada hal yang special.

Semua orang beranggapan aku dan Hanabi adalah anak yang paling beruntung. _Kenapa?_ Karena 'katanya' kami memiliki segalanya.

Yupz! Ayahku.. Hyuuga Hiashi, adalah seorang pengusaha terkenal. Siapa yang tidak mengenalnya? Yeah.. tidak ada_!_ Dan ibu ku.. Hyuuga Shizuka, adalah seorang wanita karir. Orang tuaku sama-sama pembisnis yang sukses. Mereka punya 'segalanya' ; Karir, Harta, Kekuasaan, dan anak-anak yang manis juga pandai.

_What the hell..!_

Tapi itu semua tidak ku butuhkan. Yang ku inginkan adalah keluarga yang utuh ; Dimana Aku, Hanabi, Ayah dan Ibu selalu memiliki waktu untuk berkumpul dan menghabiskan waktu bersama. Namun, apa boleh buat? Aku sudah terlahir di keluarga yang sedikit 'amburadul'.

Setiap kali ayah dan ibu tidak ada di rumah, aku dituntut menjadi seorang anak dan sekaligus seorang kakak yang baik juga bertanggung jawab atas adiknya. Aku sih gak keberatan, soalnya aku punya adik yang terlucu sedunia. Walaupun dengan semua sifat dan tingkahnya yang imoet dan sering membuat ku kewalahan. Tapi.. aku sangat menyayanginya. Aku akan selalu berusaha memberinya yang terbaik agar dia menjadi adik yang paling bahagia di dunia ini.

Hahaa.. _lebay!_

Siapa adik ku? _Well.._

Adik ku adalah Hyuuga Hanabi. Dia lebih muda 4 tahun dari ku. Sejak kecil aku selalu memanjakannya, bahkan hingga sekarang. Apapun yang dia inginkan akan ku penuhi selagi aku mampu tentunya.

Hari-hari ku sama seperti remaja pada umumnya ; Motor, Mobil, Uang, Band, Genk, Track, Pacar, ya semua itu lah. Dan satu yang terpenting dan menjad prioritas utama ku.. **sekolah**.

Ngomong-ngomong tentang sekolah; Aku adalah siswa SMA Negeri 1 Konoha. Salah satu dari sekolah favorit yang sangat terkenal dan hanya murid-murid pandailah yang dapat memasukinya. SMA Negeri 1 Konoha, memiliki fasilitas yang sangat lengkap, mulai dari ; TK, SD, SMP, SMA, dan Kini sedang dibangun Universitas. Aku duduk di kelas 11 Fisik-1 . Kini telah memasuki semester ke-2. Aku juga mempunyai pacar yang telah ku kencani kurang lebih selama empat hari yang lalu, namanya Tenten ; Gadis keturunan China-Japan yang satu sekolah dengan ku namun kelas kami berbeda. Ia di kelas 11 Bio-4.

Walaupun ayah dan ibu tidak pernah ada di rumah. Namun hari-hari ku tidak pernah sepi ; Thanks to Hinata dan Naruto yang selalu menemani aku dan Hanabi.

Hinata dan Naruto adalah saudara sepupu ku.

Hyuuga Hinata ; Seoprang gadis suple yang sangat alami. Ia pemalu, baik hati dan pintar. Ia juga sangat cantik. Banyak cowok yang mengejarnya, namun mereka semua gentar ketika melihatku. Kenapa? _Simple.._ karena aku adalah _aku_. Dan dia duduk di bangku SMP kelas 9-B. Aku sangat mengagumi sepupu ku yang satu ini, karena ia sangat baik dan cenderung selalu mengalah demi orang lain. Walau kadang ku pikir apa yang ia lakukan itu _bodoh_, namun belum tentu ada orang yang sanggup melakukan apa yang dia lakukan. Aku_?_

_Can't.._

Namikaze Naruto ; Seorang cowok yang sangat usil, nakal, jail, berisik dan bodoh. Pokoknya gak ada bagus-bagusnya. Tapi.. dia tuh punya rasa solideritas yang tinggi dan karena itu dia masuk Genk ku. Dia sering banget nginep di rumah aku, apa lagi sekarang.. dia udah tinggal di rumah ku ; gara-gara bokap nyokapnya berantem dan ini merupakan bentuk protesnya. Aku sih gak keberatan, selama Hanabi ngijinin. Dan, dia duduk di bangku SMP kelas 9-D.

Siapa aku? _Simple.._ Hyuuga Neji. Ketua Genk Dark-Light dan seorang _remaja_ biasa.

_Well gak biasa juga sih.._ hahaaa*

**.**

**.**

Aku bangun pagi ini, lalu langsung pergi ke kamar mandi dan mandi tentunya. Setelah aku selesai, Hp ku bunyi. Ada Telpon;

"Hi Hina," Sapa ku sambil duduk di tempt tidur.

"Hi N-nneji," Sahutnya gugup.

"Santai Hina. Ada apa? Tumben pagi-pagi gini telpon" Tanya ku santai.

"A-aaku.. akuu mauu.." Dia sangat gugup.

"Mau apa..? Mau ketemu ya.. oh, pasti kangen ma gue," Goda ku ama Hinata.

'Aku yakin dia di sana blushing berat.'

Aku udah coba untuk nahan tawa, tapi gak bisa. Akhirnya aku ketawa juga. *hahaa*

"Ne-neji-kun!" Serunya lemah.

"Sorry honey, emang kamu mau apa?" Tanya ku degan godaan yang lain.

"Neji! Aku.. aku mau ngajak Hanabi jalan-jalan. Kemarin aku udah ngajak dia, tapi.. dia bilang itu semua gimana kamu. Jadi.. boleh gak? Please.." Pintyanya pada ku.

"Boleh lah.. kebetulan, gue juga ada urusan ma temen," Sahut Neji tanpa beban.

"Ntar, gue bangunin dulu tuh anak. Pasti dia belum bangun, ini kan masih pagi," Ucap ku sambil melihat ke jam beker di sebelah tempat tidur.

"Oke deh.. makasih ya Neji-kun. Aku janji, Hanabi pasti pulang dengan selamat." Ucap Hinata dengan semangat.

"Hem.. , Oya.. kalo bisa jalannya agak lamaan, soalnya gue lama sih ma yang lain."

"Ciap Bos!.." Candanya padaku.

" Ok Babe. Bye,"

"Bye.."

Terus teleponnya terputus.

Aku pakai baju dan langsung pergi ke sebelah kamar ku; kamar Hanabi dan membangunkannya. Hanabi sangat sulit dibangunkan, apa lagi kalau akhir pekan.

Aku mengetuk pintunya perlahan, lalu semakin keras dan semakin keras. Sudah berulang kali ku teriakan namanya, namiun tetap saja tak mendapatkan respon darinya.

Akhirnya, ku kembali ke kamar ku dan bergegas ke arah lemari ku. Ku buka, dan ku ambil salah satu kunci yang bergantungkan bebek dengan nama 'Tsubaki' di baliknya. _Tsubaki_ adalah nama mantan pacar ku, dan Hanabi membencinya. Aku tidak keberatan dia memanggilnya _bebek_ atau apapun, yang penting adik ku senang maka aku juga bahagia.

'_Ku rasa, sebentar lagi namanya akan berganti Tenten'_

Aku tertawa memikirkan hal itu.

Lalu aku langsung pergi meninggalkan kamar dan perlahan membuka pintu kamar adikku. Kamarnya sangat berantakan, ku lihat TV-nya masih menyala dan boneka bebeknya berserakan di mana-mana. Hanabi memang aneh, tidak seperti anak gadis yang lain yang menyukai Barbie sebagai mainannya. Hanabi malah menyukai Bebek. Bahkan ia membeli bebek dan di perlakukan layaknya hewan peliharaan ; Diberi baju, diberi perawatan dan aksesoris layaknya.. _'teman'_ mungkin.(?)

_Entahlah.._ apapun yang penting ia senang..(!)

Dengan susah payah aku membangunkan Hanabi. Bahkan aku yang menggotongnya ke kamar mandi agar dia mau bangun dan langsung mandi. Kamar mandinya dipenuhi oleh mainan bebek ; Di mulai dari yang terkecil sampai yang terbesar. Aku hanya tersenyum.

**.**

**.**

Terdengar suara kaki seseorang yang menuruni tangga seolah terburu-buru. Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara Hanabi yang mengeluh tentang 'Kesiangan! Telat!' .

_itulah adikku tersayang._

"Kakak.. kenapa tidak membangunkan ku lebih awal! Lihat, Hana kan jadi telat..!" Sewotnya sambil memanyunkan bibirnya dan melipat tangannya di dada lalu memalingkan wajahnya saat memandangku. Aku hanya tertawa melihat ulahnya.

_Lucu,_ pikir ku.

Aku beranjak dari kursi tempatku duduk dan menghampirinya, lalu ku cium keningnya. Hanabi terlihat marah, ditambah dengan aku yang mengacak-acak rambutnya yang sudah tertata dengan rapih itu. lalu aku pergi ke kamar untuk menganbil salah satu barang ku dan meninggalkannya dalam keadaan marah.

"Kakak..!" Bentak Hanabi.

Lagi-lagi ku hanya tertawa melihat tingkahnya dan mempercepat langkah kaki ku.

Saat ku kembali, ku lihat ada mobil yang memasuki halaman rumah. Lalu ku lihat Hinata keluar dari mobl itu. ia terlihat cantik dengan pakaiannya yang longgar dan sama sekali **tidak** memperlihatkan bentuk tubuhnya. Ia mengenakan pakaian berwarna ungu muda di bawah pinggangnya dan celana jeans pendek di atas lutut hingga membuatnya terlihat sedikit lebih tinggi.

'_Aku tak bermaksud untuk mengatainya pendek_ (?)'

Oya, dan rambutnya ia biarkan lepas, mukanya polos tanpa sedikitpun polesan namun terlihat sangat cantik, dan manis ketika senyumannya yang tulus terpancar.

Namun tetap terlihat sangat menawan dan menarik.

"Hi Neji-nii, Hana-chan," Sapanya lembut.

"Hi Hina!" Seru Hanabi sambil merangkulnya dalam pelukan maut.

'_Sesek napas cuy' (!)_

"Hi manis. Hana.. sweetie, Hina susah nafas," Ucapku sambil menepuk bahu adikku tercinta.

"Lihat.. mukanya sampai merah." Goda ku pada kedua anak itu.

'_Pada Hinata tepatnya..'_

Hanabi langsung melepaskannya, dan berkata, "Gomen.." Dengan tawa kecilnya yang lucu.

'_Bikin gemes gue,'_

Setelah itu, Hinata dan Hanabi berangkat. Mereka bilang mau pergi karaokean di tempat barunya Naruto. aku ingat, Naruto itu pernah bilang kalau ayahnya membuka tempat karaoke baru di dekat Konoha Indah Plaza. Dia mengajakku tapi ku pikir lain kali saja. Sebenarnya karena aku sudah punya acara lain bersama Dark-Light.

Begitu Hanabi dan Hinata pergi, aku langsung tancap gas dengan motor sport kesayanganku.

* * *

**oOo**.:**O0O**:.**oOo**

**Guys.. ini adalah FanFic baru ku.**

**Aku gak tahu kalau ini cukup bagus atau cukup jelek, tapi aku harap kamu semua menyukainya..!**

**Dan kalau kamu mau aku lanjutin ceritanya, tolong kasih aku review dan komentar kalian.**

**Aku tahu Chara Neji-kun sangat OCC. Begitu juga dengan Hinata, dia tidak terlalu pemalu.. tapi aku kira ini akan menjadi cerita yang seru.**

_**Hehee**_

_Dan kalian tahu kenapa aku sangat bersemangat?_

_Pasti gak tahu.._

_Itu karena.. aku dapet good mark di sekolah..!_

_Thank You all atas do'a dan supportnya. (Bawel) *Kena timpuk*_

'_**Loved You Always'**_

_**.Nevin.**_


End file.
